The present invention relates to devices and techniques in the field of guided wave transmission of light through optical waveguides. More specifically, the present invention relates to the structure and method of manufacture of a device for connecting and disconnecting ends of optical fiber waveguides.
In recent years, significant advances have been made in the technology of transmitting information with low loss by light beams through thread-like optical glass fibers. The use of light as a medium of communication is of great commercial interest since optical fibers promise much more channel capacity than microwave waveguides and electrically conducting transmission wires. The fibers are inexpensive and compact, and they are compatible with transmitters, repeaters and receivers of miniature size.
As optical transmission systems have developed, the need has increased for an inexpensive device for connecting and disconnecting optical fibers to facilitate insertion, removal, and testing of network components. Such a connector should be relatively small, convenient to use, require little maintenance, and offer little obstruction, or loss, to the passage of light through its structure.
Discontinuities in the refractive index of the light path contribute to light loss. To reduce the loss a substance is often placed between the fiber ends which is such as to have a refractive index which matches the index of the light path in the fibers. Unfortunately, index matching in the prior art has been accomplished by liquids having obvious maintenance disadvantages and by adhesives not readily disconnectable without some step such as heating.
Furthermore, when the optical fiber end diameters are on the order of 0.1 millimeter or less, precise alignment of the ends and close approach are also required for low light loss. Heretofore, many optical connector devices have required tedious adjustment to achieve alignment and close approach of the ends.